Chocolate Eyes and Flying Doves
by Shadow's Vale
Summary: They look just like her, and it's making him uneasy.
1. Chapter 1

**ELLIOT'S APARTMENT**

Elliot awoke to his alarm. He had been dreading the task ahead...finding a birthday present for Munch that wouldn't spark some kind of conspiricy theory. He got out of bed and into the shower. He loved the feel of hot water on his skin. It made him feel relaxed, and with his job, relaxation was rare. He got out of the shower, and as he was getting dressed, his cell phone rang.

"Elliot, I need you at the station house. A woman and her son have been abducted."

"I'll be right there, Captian."

**SQUAD ROOM**

Elliot walked into the squad room.

"What happened?"

Olivia responded. "Alisha Stevens was taking her 6 month old son to Central Park when the perp came up behind her and force her and baby William into his car. Six people witnessed the abduction. All say the perp was wearing a navy blue pullover and a black cap with a skull and crossbones on it. We found her wallet on the ground."

She put up the picture of Alisha and William on the board. Elliot looked at Alisha's image. She looked alot like Olivia. Short brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and fair skin. The baby looked alot like his mother.

"We got to move on this. Benson, Stabler, you two talk to the victims sister, see if she knows anyone who would want to hurt Alisha. Munch, Lake, you two look around Alisha's apartment, see if anything turns up. Fin, do you have any contacts that frequent Central Park?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to him, see if he knows anything."

"Good. Let's find this guy before he's wanted for murder."

**HOME OF BRENDA ROSEMAN**

Elliot and Olivia knocked on the door. They were greeted by a woman. She was no taller than 5 feet, long blonde hair, and striking emerald-green eyes. Quite the opposite of her sister. Her name was Brenda Roseman.

"Yes." Brenda said.

"I'm Detective Benson, this is my partner, Detective Stabler. We're with the Special Victims Unit. We need to ask you a few questions about your sister. May we come in?"

"Of course. Ask me anything."

They enter the door and sat on the couch. Elliot spoke first.

"Do you know if your sister had any enemies? Did she ever mention anyone bothering her lately?"

"No. If anyone was bothering her she didn't tell me."

"Did your sister go to Central Park often?"

"No. Not usually. She mostly goes to the park near her apartment. But once in a while she will make the trip up there. She likes the birds."

Now it was Olivia's turn to speak. "Do you know anyone who wears a black hat with a skull and crossbones on it?"

Brenda gasped. "Oh my god. Arnold. Arnold Jones. Alisha's ex and William's father. He wore that hat everywhere."

"Where does Arnold live?"

"The last I heard he was living in a mental clinic upstate. I don't know the name of it."

"Ok. Thank you. If you can think of anything else, give us a call."

Olivia gave Brenda her card.

"I will. Please find Alisha, Detective Benson."

Olivia smiled as she and Elliot walked out the door.

**ELLIOT'S APARTMENT**

Elliot couldn't sleep. This case had him rattled. A mental patient grabs his ex-girlfriend in the middle of Central Park in the middle of the day, six witnesses and they still can't find her. He needed to think about something else for a while. He picked up his phone. Maybe Olivia was still awake.

ring, ring

_"Benson."_

"Olivia, it's Elliot"

_"Couldn't sleep either?"_

"No. You either?"

_"Nope. I'm watching a special on reincarnation."_

"Oh, really? If you were to come back, what would you be?"

_"A white dove."_

"Why a white dove?"

_"They're beautiful and free."_

"How poetic of you, Liv."


	2. Chapter 2

**SVU SQUADROOM**

Three days passed and they were no closer to finding Alisha then they were the day she was abducted. The only lead they had was the ex-boyfriend and he was nowhere to be found. Alisha's apartment yeilded no clues and Fin's contact had no useful information. Things were looking grim.

"Any idea where Arnold might have taken her?" Fin asked.

"None." Munch replied. "We already checked his childhood home, the hotel where he met Alisha, everywhere that might have been his comfort zone."

"We can't get discouraged. There has to be something we're overlooking." Olivia was trying to stir up some hope.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Stabler, Special Victims Unit...Ok...We'll be right there." Elliot hung up the phone. "They just found Alisha's body in the Hudson."


	3. Chapter 3

Warner was already on scene. According to her, Alisha was stripped, bound, gaged, blindfolded, raped, and shot in the back of the head, then dumped.

"This definately looks personal." Elliot said. "Any signs of William?"

"No." said Melinda. "And I hope I don't have to examine his body too."

"We hope you don't have to either." Olivia said. "How long has she been dead?"

"I'd say about 2 days, but I'll know more when I get her into the morgue."

Elliot and Olivia headed back towards the car. Something was bothering him. He couldn't shake the thought that Alisha looked so much like Olivia.

"You ok, El? You seem lost in thought."

"I'm fine. Just thinking about the case."

Olivia's phone rang. "Benson...Are you serious?...We're on our way."

"What is it?"

"Another woman has been abducted, and get this, William was left at the second crime scene."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah. Munch said he was fine, just hungry."

**SECOND CRIME SCENE**

Fin and Munch were already questioning witnesses when Elliot and Olivia arrived.

Fin said, "Only thing we got from anyone was that the perp was wearing a navy blue pullover and a black cap with a skull and crossbones on it."

"Same perp. But why did he take another victim?" Olivia asked.

"Well he is does have mental problems. Maybe he doesn't realize this girl isn't Alisha." Munch offered.

"Do we have a picture of her?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah," Fin said. "Right here. Perp left her wallet on the ground." He handed the picture to Olivia.

"Again? Well at least he's consistint." She remarked.

Elliot looked over Olivia's shoulder to see the picture of victim number two, Amy Sanchez. Elliot's eyes got wide. Amy was a brunette with short hair and chocolate brown eyes. Just like Alisha, just like Olivia. A knot started to form in Elliot's stomache.


	4. Chapter 4

**MORUGE**

Elliot and Olivia went strait to the moruge to see if Warner could give them a more accurate TOD on Alisha. They needed to know how long Amy had.

"She was killed within 3 hrs of her abduction"

"You sure?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. I looked at the state of rigor, and by using the temperature of the water and the air. I determined that she was killed between 2-4pm the day she was abducted."

Olivia and Elliot exchanged glances.

"It's been 45 minutes already. Amy's probally going to be dead before we can find her." Elliot said grimly.

"Unless you find the plastic plant Alisha was held in." Warner said.

Olivia looked at Melinda. "What?"

"Alisha's hair and blindfold have traces of a chemical that is specifically used in making plastic toys."

"Liv, there is an old factory near the mental clinic."

Olivia looked at him. They headed for the car.

**EMPTY FACTORY**

Elliot and Olivia entered the factory, guns raised. They searched the first two rooms...nothing. Elliot made sure to stay close to Olivia. He didn't want anything to happen to her. They headed toward the back of the factory. As they approched a door, they heard mumbling. Elliot kicked open the door. There was Arnold, standing over Amy, who was naked and bound.

"Arnold," Olivia said, "Back away from Amy. Put your hands against the wall."

Arnold complied. But as Olivia approched him to handcuff him, he suddenly spun around and shot Olivia square in the chest. Olivia screamed and fell back. Elliot shot Arnold. Back up came in just as Arnold fell back, dead.

"Call a bus!" Elliot screamed. "NOW!"

Elliot ran over to Olivia.

"Come on, Liv. Stay with me. You can't die. Please, Olivia, stay with me." Tears were streaming down his face as he applied pressure to the wound.

"Elliot..." Her eyes started to close.

"OLIVIA! NO! Stay with me. I love you. I don't want to lose you."

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Everyone stood there as they lowered Olivia's coffin into the ground. Nobody in the precint talked to anyone else since Olivia's death. Elliot hadn't slept or eaten. He stayed up all night and cried. He watched as Simon knelt down and layed a rose on her gravestone. Elliot looked up just in time to see a white dove fly overhead. Elliot smiled. He knew Olivia was watching them.

"I love you, Olivia."

**RIP**

**Detective Olivia Benson**

**1964-2008**


End file.
